Memoirs of a Prince
by Vaati Star
Summary: Fugere Illusion Extra. Goro Akechi, the second coming of the Detective Prince. This is his recollection. This is his dream. This is the birth of a new bond with one he has yet to meet. And perhaps fate and ruin, can be avoided.


_AN: I do not own Persona or Touhou Project._

 _Consider this a taste of what's to come. I already have the future planned out, should I ever reach it. But for now, a taste of things to come in this world. We have fought with our bodies, we have fought using the power within souls… and now we fight with the powers of the mind._

 _So without Further ado._

 _Let us Begin._

Memoirs of a Prince

A Dream of a Priestess

It had been a year ago. A year ago Goro Akechi had received his Persona. A year ago he had received the Meta-nav… A year ago he had been a bastard child hiding as an orphan honor's student. It had been his own choice to take the last name. Akechi, a name that for those who knew history, was symbolic of betrayal. When Mitsuhide Akechi had betray his lord at Honoiji. No one knew the full story, beyond those details. But Goro had thought it fitting to take that last name… just so it would be more ironic when he stabbed his bastard of a father in the back.

Right now, Goro Akechi, the Second Detective Prince was sitting alone in his apartment. Toying with his phone. He would flicker the app on and off. A year ago he had been called to the so called 'Velvet Room' his first, and only visit. It had ended with him gaining his Meta-nav, and learning of Mementos… but it had also given him his second Persona. He had been given Loki by that strange man. His gravelly voice, and the long nose. He had said he had been selected to play a 'game.'

But Akechi didn't care for that. He cared not about that. He cared about doing two things. He cared about taking down his father, and… a much more secret desire. One he wouldn't share with anyone. His desire. He wanted the one thing he could never seem to get… the thing almost everyone but him seemed to have, even if them connects were just an acquaintance.

Goro Akechi wanted friends.

He wanted someone he could actually rely on to be there for him, someone who could actually help him. Yet instead here he was… just stuck helping his bastard of a father climb to the top of Japan. But he would make him pay. Goro already had blood on his hands… a lot of blood. He hadn't wanted any of it to begin with… but by now he just accepted it. He was a killer, an assassin. Shido's personal hitman for whoever paid him enough to have someone breakdown.

Shido believed that all his own hard work was pushing him to the top, that he was invincible. Yet at the same time Akechi knew that without him Shido would still be little more than a lackluster politician with more words then sense. It made it all the sweeter to savor the thought of when Shido finally reached the top… he was crush his entire world with nothing more than words. He would reveal everything, and he would take Shido down with him.

And yet… He had lingering regrets. He still wanted to fulfil his dream. He wanted to be acknowledged, be _friends_ with _someone_. Yet all he had were admirers, fangirls, rumors… No one wanted him for who he was. They just wanted the second coming of the detective prince.

Akechi sighed before putting his phone on his bedside and getting in bed. Closing his eyes for another night of sleep… Even in his dreams he never found his happiness. Or did he.

Normally his dreams were of those he had killed, those he had turned psychotic. All of that. He never had dreams… he had nightmares. Nightmares of what he knew had already passed. His mother's death, the people he had killed. Even nightmares of failing to get back at his father. But tonight… It seemed for once he would have a single dream.

* * *

Akechi was sitting at a café. In his dream it was much different from normal. Instead of the standard screams of hatred, people asking why he had killed them, what they had ever done to him, or even just nightmares of Shido figuring out his plans. All that was happening now… was him sitting at a café in the middle of what appeared to be an old village made of wood and basic stonework.

And outside the café were various figures. None of them were turned towards him. He couldn't see a single face. Even in his dreams Akechi was alone as he sat at the table… only for someone to walk up to the table.

Akechi looked up at the sight of a middle aged woman walking up to the table, her long white hair flowing pass her back, dressed in plain black robes as she stood next to the table, asking him if she could have a seat. Akechi simply nodded as the woman pulled out the chair across from Akechi and sat down, her hair splaying across the back of the chair as Akechi faced the woman.

She was tired. He could see it in her eyes, dull purple with bags under them. It wasn't long however until she spoke. She spoke directly to him, asking him questions that weren't familiar. How he was doing? How had everything been. The woman was asking questions Akechi had never heard actually asked to him before.

Questions a friend would ask their friends.

And in his dream, Akechi responded. He spoke with the woman, the two talking and talking as others came to the table. A girl with short blue hair that sat close to the woman, the two as close as sisters as another man, a man in a white suit with orange hair and a bowler hat ended up sitting next to Akechi, and before long he too had started talking to him. Very casually, no professionalism, just conversations that seemed just plain _friendly_.

But before long both the girl and the man left, having finished their drinks and saying their goodbyes as Akechi watched them leave. But the woman, the woman didn't leave. Even as the others who were sitting at the café slowly left, the woman and him continued their conversation, long after their drinks had been drained. Until the sun was almost down in his dream.

It was enjoyable, to finally have such a conversation. To be so casual, to finally have someone who could just talk to him, that cared about his opinion, his problems, she even told him how her husband was doing. Never once did she bring up anything unpleasant. Nothing that would change the dream. For just one dream, Akechi forgot about his problems, his guilt, his revenge… all that. For in this one dream, he had his one true wish.

To finally have a friend.

When the sun had gone down, it was not the woman who left him, Akechi had gotten up himself, offering his hand to the woman as she stood up and shook it. The two saying their goodbyes together before going their separate ways. And as the woman left Akechi was smiling as he walked down the dark street. Slowly he turned around, expecting to see the woman disappear. He watched as she walked down the street, until she finally turning a corner, and left. It wasn't like a figment, someone who would just pop in and pop out… it had been a good moment. That for just one night, Akechi had what he wanted.

When Akechi opened his eyes again he was awake. Sun was coming through his window as he sat up in his bed. He could barely recall anything from the dream. But he could recall details. The woman, the café, the conversation, the time he remembered what had happened… but the finer details actually escaped him.

Yet he couldn't help but feel as if the dream was special. He didn't know who the woman was… but he could tell that in the dream they had been friends. It was something special… something he could cherish. And as he got out of bed to get ready for his day, something had clicked in the back of Akechi's mind. Something he never noticed despite the small voice in the back of his mind.

 _I am thou, thou art I…_

 _Thou hast acquired a new vow._

 _It shall become the wings of rebellion_

 _That breaketh thy chains of revenge._

 _With the birth of the Priestess Persona,_

 _I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

 _Shall lead to freedom and new power…_

(Clear)

 _AN: The future has much in store. Be ready._


End file.
